


asking for a friend

by runal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Soft Chloé Bourgeois, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runal/pseuds/runal
Summary: Chloé tries to deal with everything that happened while she was Miracle Queen, her relationship with Sabrina and why she doesn't like the sudden interest she's taken in a New York boy. Also Adrien is there and he's a sweetheart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	asking for a friend

“Oh, Chloé, I’m so glad to see that you’re finally having some fun!”

“O-of course I’m not! I’m only happy because we’re leaving tomorrow!”

That was only half a lie, since Chloé really was kind of happy to go back to Paris – to the hotel, her apartment, where it would be just her and Sabrina and most importantly, Delmar wouldn’t be there. She didn’t know why she disliked him so much, there was just something in his random interest in Sabrina that irked Chloé. She didn’t like him, she didn’t like the way he looked at Sabrina, she didn’t like the way Sabrina looked at _him_. Ugh. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

* * *

Chloé spent most of the flight back to Paris trying to sleep, but her thoughts wouldn’t leave her alone for some reason. Sabrina had fallen asleep on her shoulder, which gave her a sense of comfort, but…something didn’t feel quite right. She had a weird knot in her stomach, but it wasn’t Delmar’s fault this time. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, he was genuinely a nice guy. He can go be nice somewhere else though.

After she spent some time staring out the window, Chloé concluded that she was dreading going back to Paris. It’s true that she didn’t even want to go to New York in the first place, though that was mainly because she didn’t want to spend so long with just her class around her. The interesting part was that she actually kind of, maybe, had fun? With Sabrina, that is. But she still had fun and now she was scared of going back. It wasn’t because she would miss spending her whole day with Sabrina (she would) and the nights unknowingly cuddling with her in bed (she really would). It was because even thinking about Paris and the things happening there made her so _angry_. After the last time she’d been akumatized she’d spent most of her days being mad. Mad at Ladybug. Mad at Hawkmoth. Mad at her parents. And so, so mad at herself. She knew she’d really screwed up, but she also knew it’s not only her fault. She was still blaming Ladybug for refusing to give her the Bee Miraculous, which was how they got into that whole mess. If Ladybug had just-

“Chloé? What are you doing?” Sabrina’s sleepy voice interrupted Chloé’s train of thought. She was looking at their fingers that had somehow ended up entangled.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I-“ Chloé felt her cheeks turn red. She was so glad it was too dark to see. ”I didn’t realise I was playing with your hand.” She tried letting go, but Sabrina didn’t. She was studying Chloé’s face.

“Are you okay? You seem…distressed.”

“Yeah, I just…I’m okay.” Chloé tried to brush it off, but Sabrina always knew when something was up.

“Chloé, come on.”

She looked around to make sure no one else was awake to hear them. “I was…just thinking…about stuff.”

“Mhmm, and did said stuff involve Ladybug, akumas and a certain Miraculous?”

Chloé blinked in surprise. For someone who acted more as a servant, Sabrina actually seemed to be her friend at least sometimes. “M-maybe. How did you…”

Sabrina shrugged. “I’ve noticed you got even more distant than usual after that last akuma attack. I’m sure most people think I stick around you mostly because I’m scared of you or because you give me things, but I really do care.” She was still holding Chloé’s hand and she gave it a soft squeeze. “You can talk to me, okay? I know the time we spend together is usually just you bossing me around and I get it! I get why you do it, I know you have your own things to deal with because of your parents, but…it doesn’t have to always be like that. We can just be friends sometimes and you can tell me what’s on your mind.”

It took Chloé a few seconds to respond. She didn’t know if she wanted to cry or smile so wide that her mouth would hurt. The only person she’d ever been able to really talk to was Adrien, but they’ve been slowly drifting apart ever since he’d started coming to school. Being completely honest with Sabrina about her thoughts and emotions would certainly take some time, though Chloé really wanted to try. She gave Sabrina a slow nod. “Okay.”

Sabrina’s face lit up a little in the dark plane. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” They looked at each other with soft smiles on their faces. “Now can I _please_ fall asleep already? I’m so tired.” She let out a grunt and repositioned herself so she can put her head on Sabrina’s shoulder. In the end she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

It had been two weeks since their trip to New York and Chloé was kind of getting the hang of this whole “friendship” thing. It was different than with Adrien. She didn’t remember being so excited to see him or feeling her cheeks get warm when he was too close. Seeing him meant relief because she wasn’t alone anymore and being close meant that she’s safe. Nevertheless, she was starting to open up to Sabrina bit by bit, even though it still scared her. Doing their homework together wasn’t so bad either.

“Sabrina?” Chloé whispered in the middle of what seemed like an endless math period.

“Yeah?” Sabrina was just as interested in what Ms. Mendeleev was saying as she was in the different types of igloos.

“I think I want to try talking to Adrien.”

Sabrina’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh? So you actually have a crush on him?”

Chloé nearly choked on her own spit. “NO!” Ms. Mendeleev shot her a scolding look. She tried to appear really intrigued by her pen for a few seconds, while Sabrina was looking at her with interest. “Of course not! We’ve been friends since we were little, he’s more like a brother to me and besides…” Her cheeks tinted pink. “He’s not really my type anyway.”

Sabrina opened her mouth to say something, but Chloé continued before she could. “That wasn’t my point though. We stopped talking as much when he started coming to school and saw what I’m like here. What’s important though, is that he asked me to be nicer to people and I think? He believes I can do it? I hope he does, anyway.”

Sabrina let out an understanding hum. “I think he does. What are you going to say to him?”

“Well I thought I could…” Chloé frowned and shuddered. “I could…try…apologizing?” Sabrina snorted at the sheer strength that was needed for Chloé to say that and Ms. Mendeleev wasn’t so forgiving this time.

“That’s it, Ms. Bourgeois! Stop distracting Ms. Raincomprix or I’ll send you to the principal’s office!”

“Eesh, sorry.” The second she said that, Chloé practically heard the jaws of the class drop.

“Did Chloé just say she’s sorry?”

“Yeah, I didn’t expect her to even know that word.”

“Is she trying to crack a joke or something?”

The whispers got louder and louder and Chloé felt her head spin, so she got up and made her way to the door, while barely mumbling “I need to use the bathroom” to Ms. Mendeleev. She had almost reached the restroom when she heard someone running after her.

“It’s okay, Sabrina, I just need a second.” Her voice was shaking and her eyes were watering, but she tried to smile before turning around and seeing who was the person who followed her.

“Adrien?”

“Hey.” Chloé felt herself exhale for what felt like the first time since Ms. Mendeleev’s scolding.

“Hey, Adrikins.”

“Sabrina also wanted to go after you, but I got out before she could and Ms. Mendeleev didn’t let her. I can go back and tell her to come if you-“

“No.” Chloé’s voice was still a little shaky. “It’s okay. I’m glad it’s you.”

“Oh. Me too.” He gestured to the floor behind one of the columns in a hallway, where they could sit and talk without being seen by anyone. “It’s just…I haven’t seen you like this since…since last winter.” It wasn’t that she hadn’t felt like this since then, it was just that Adrien hadn’t been there when it happened. Nevertheless, Chloé was grateful that he was there back then though she tried to avoid the memory of how bad her mother had treated her last Christmas. “So I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

“Thank you. You really didn’t have to, not after you saw how terrible I am to everyone. Not after that whole…Miracle Queen thing.” Her voice broke again.

“It’s okay, Chloé. You were akumatized.”

She shook her head. “I said all those terrible things _after_ I was deakumatized as well. And I _meant_ them.”

“Do you still mean them?”

Chloé blinked a couple tears away. “Well, no, not after I managed to wrap my head around everything that happened. I’m still a little upset, but I think I get why Ladybug did what she did. Sabrina’s been helping me try out this whole “not blaming others and figuring out if maybe I did something wrong” thing, but I’m still figuring it out.”

Adrien laughed. “See, Chlo? You’re not that bad.”

“You really think so? I was a pretty bad friend to you.” She smiled apologetically.

“I’ve never thought otherwise. Besides, I wasn’t exactly a great friend either. But I’m still here if you need to talk about things like this. Please remember that! I knew the battle had probably taken its toll on you, but I didn’t know how bad. Maybe I should’ve talked to you sooner…”

“Don’t say such silly things, Adrikins, it’s definitely not your fault. It’s okay, I told you Sabrina has been helping me figure it out. She asked that we try being, you know…” Suddenly Adrien’s whole face lit up and he interrupted her before she could finish.

“Oh, you’re finally dating? I’m so happy for you, Chlo!”

Chloé’s eyes became the size of donuts while her face turned a nice shade of red. “ _WHAT?_ N-no!! Of course not!! Ugh, what’s with you people and assuming things about my love life?”

“What?”

“Anyway, no, we’re _friends_. Like, actually friends, not just me bossing her around. I’ve been trying to share things with her and, uh, we’re…not arguing as much? We’re listening to each other more? And…other things that friends do?” For some reason Adrien’s smile only got wider and wider as Chloé got more flustered because she couldn’t name other things that friends do.

“Do friends also…spoon every night?” There was just a smug grin on his face now. Somehow Chloé’s face got even redder. The tears had evaporated from the heat coming from her cheeks. “And also hold each other’s hands when they’re nervous?”

“I-…that was only _that one time_! I didn’t think anyone was watching.” Despite the embarrassment, she smiled at the memory of Sabrina’s hand in hers.

Adrien’s grin refused to leave his face. “You didn’t deny the cuddling! It would’ve been pointless anyway; Nino and I always used your room in New York to sneak up on the roof with Alya and Marinette and somehow you two were always just _a bit_ too close on that big bed.”

Chloé sighed and hid her face in her palms so Adrien couldn’t see how wide she was smiling. He knew. She never really had to tell him. He had known ever since they were little and Chloé’s mouth would hang open when she saw the beautiful models her mom was working with. At some point they started gushing about their favorite actresses as a way to forget about whatever was happening with their parents at the time.

“Okay, maybe- maybe she _does_ make my heart flutter.” She peeked through her fingers and saw Adrien, who had never looked smugger. “But this isn’t some mindless crush on a pretty model. I actually enjoy being her friend. I think that’s what I need right now. Someone I can talk to…and occasionally hold hands with. And cuddle. Platonically.”

Adrien laughed and Chloé finally looked up again. He had a caring look in his eyes.

“I’m really glad you’ve found a friend in her, Chlo. Can I be friend number two?”

Chloé smiled and nudged him gently. “You’re friend number _one_ , you dumbass. Even when we’re not talking.”

Adrien returned her smile and stood up. “I’m really glad to hear that. I haven’t given up on you and I never will. Actually, would you like to come over to my place after school? My dad is out of town, so I can ask Nathalie to skip my piano lesson.” He pulled Chloé on her feet and gave her a tight hug.

“Yeah. I think I’d really like that. Let’s go back to class before Ms. Mendeleev gets even more irritated.”

* * *

The rest of their school day passed almost normally, with the exception of a few weird looks toward Chloé and Sabrina asking her if she’s alright every half an hour.

“I already told you, I’m feeling better now. The whispers just caught me off-guard. Talking to Adrien helped. He told me you wanted to come after me as well, but Ms. Mendeleev didn’t let you. Thank you though.” She got all of the things she needed from her locker and closed it.

There was a soft pink tint on Sabrina’s cheeks. She seemed distracted, since something fell from the top shelf of her locker, but she didn’t even notice. “Oh, it’s nothing. I didn’t even manage to help, so it’s okay.”

“Still. I really appreciate the fact that you wanted to help.” A smile escaped Chloé’s mouth as she kneeled down to pick up Sabrina’s Math textbook and put it back in her locker, which Sabrina was finally done with.

“Well, that’s what friends are for.” She gave Chloé a nervous smile. “Would you still like a hug though?”

“Oh, I’d love one.” They hugged for a little longer than one would expect and headed towards the exit.

“I forgot to ask you earlier, did you apologize to Adrien?”

Chloé grinned. “Yes! He apologized to me as well? He shouldn’t have, but he did. He also said he’s never going to give up on me, which made me really happy. He even invited me to hang out after school!”

“Are you _sure_ you don’t have a crush on him?” Sabrina looked pretty skeptical. Chloé sighed as they reached the stairs at the school entrance.

“Yes, Sabrina, I’m pretty sure. I told you he’s not my type.”

They exchanged daring looks. “What’s your type then?”

“Girls.” Chloé said, as she was going down the stairs without waiting for Sabrina. She quickly reached Adrien’s bodyguard’s car, then turned around and waved goodbye to her friend. “See you tomorrow!” Chloé hopped in the car, leaving Sabrina at the base of the stairs with her mouth hanging open and her cheeks bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> this really took a life of its own but it was fun to write, so i hope you enjoyed!! title comes from mxmtoon's song asking for a friend


End file.
